A lighting device is a device which lightens a dark place to allow human's sight to recognize objects and a Light Emitting Diode (LED), a fluorescent light, an incandescent light, and the like, are mainly used as the lighting device. In general, in the lighting device, each light is individually connected to a switching unit and controlled to be turned on/off or a plurality of lights are connected through one wire and controlled to be turned on/off.
However, with recent technological advancements, research on technologies for controlling color temperature is actively in progress in relation to the development of an LED lighting device which is an eco-friendly material, the development of technologies for controlling lighting, and research and learning effects of a dimming technique for controlling brightness of a light. In addition, research on a technology for automatically controlling lighting devices in an entire building and a digital control technology for controlling lighting in the building in real time which are linked with a smart home system is in progress.
Such a development has resulted in the development of a lighting control system which can differently control a lighting environment according to a lighting use environment by a user as well as a technology for controlling the lighting device in consideration of the user convenience. For example, a technology for individually controlling lighting of a plurality of lights, a technology for controlling dimming by configuring brightness of a plurality of lights with a certain level, and a technology for controlling color temperature or the color of lights according to a user environment by the user are being researched.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and an apparatus for controlling lighting by using a dimming pattern.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.